Talk:Weiss Schnee/@comment-98.116.87.51-20170807035837/@comment-4010415-20170808182922
I don't recall finding out what color Yatsu, Emerald, Penny, or Neptune's Aura colors are for certain. Tyrian's is, indeed, purple, like his name, though it leans more into the blueviolet territory, rather than the more outright violet area that Glynda's is in. It really does seem that the characters' Aura colors mostly just match their name or their color scheme. Hell, for Jaune, we could actually look at his last name, Arc. "Arc en Ciel" is French for "rainbow", and a rainbow is pretty much when white light gets split into its individual colors. This matches the fact that the emblem on his shield is a rainbow (according to Miles) and that his first name is French. So, that could be why his Aura is white instead of yellow. Anywho, here's the evidence for various characters' Aura colors. Ruby's Aura being red is definitely certain. Like I said before, this matches that her name points to a red gem and red roses. WOR Aura 03.png|'WoR: Aura' V4 06 00057.png|'Ruby's Aura breaking (Tipping Point)' Weiss' is uncertain, but it could be light blue, if WoR: Aura is any indication. WOR Aura 17.png|'WoR: Aura' Blake's is most likely light purple, indicated by the arc attacks that we've been calling Aura arcs, plus a little weird thing her clones kept doing in Search and Destroy. Like I said before, this matches how her last name, Belladonna, can point us to the light purple flowers of the Atropa belladonna plant. WOR Aura 16.png|'WoR: Aura, lots of purple, a light purple silhouette' V2e11 blake aura slash.png|'Aura arc (No Brakes)' V2e9 blake clone energy1.png|'Energy that appears as Blake makes a clone (Search and Destroy)' V2e9 blake clone energy2.png V2e9 blake clone energy3.png V2e9 blake clone energy4.png Yang's is definitely yellow, shown in Heroes and Monsters. I said before that Yang's name points to the yellow star that we call the Sun. V3 11 Armless Yang.png|'Yellow Aura (Heroes and Monsters)' WOR Aura 15.png|'WoR: Aura, yellow silhouette' 1201 Best Day Ever 12223.png|'Yellow ring (Best Day Ever)' 1201 Best Day Ever 15293.png|'Yellow splash effect (Best Day Ever)' The splash effect isn't very solid evidence, though, nor is the slashing effect or the muzzle flash on characters' guns, which is why I didn't include Blake's purple muzzle flash in Search and Destroy. This is shown by Ren, which I'll get to in a minute. It's certain that Jaune's is white. Explained above (Arc, Arc en Ciel, etc) V1e6 pyrrha jaune aura.png|'Jaune glows white as his Aura is unlocked (The Emerald Forest)' Nora's is definitely pink, which was confirmed when her Aura broke in No Safe Haven. V4 12 00023.png|'Nora's Aura breaks (No Safe Haven)' V2e1 nora blasts weiss.png|'She also has pink splash effects (Best Day Ever)' Pyrrha's is definitely red, which was first shown in The Emerald Forest and further supported in End of the Beginning, when her Aura broke. Explained before that "Pyrrha" means "flame-colored", and Monty said her name refers to her hair color. V1e6 pyrrha jaune aura.png|'Pyrrha glows red while unlocking Jaune's Aura (The Emerald Forest)' V3e12 pyrrha aura break.png|'Pyrrha's Aura breaks (End of the Beginning)' Ren's is definitely pink, shown by WoR: Aura and his Aura breaking in No Safe Haven. Explained before that Ren's name points to the lotus. WOR Aura 03.png|'WoR: Aura (Ren on the left)' V4 12 00026.png|'Ren's Aura breaks (No Safe Haven)' 1106 The Emerald Forest 10268.png|'Pink ring on his Aura shield (The Emerald Forest)' 1106 The Emerald Forest 10425.png|'Aura-enhanced strike with a pink ring (The Emerald Forest)' So, Ren's Aura is pink... but we've seen him do green slashes and have green muzzle flashes on his guns: V4 12 00024.png|'Green slashing effect (No Safe Haven)' 1106 The Emerald Forest 08825.png|'Muzzle flashes are more clearly green in later volumes (The Emerald Forest)' So, while Ruby's slashing effects are red, Blake's slashing effects and muzzle flashes are light purple, Yang's splash effects are yellow, Pyrrha's slashing effects and muzzle flashes are red, Nora's splash effects are pink, etc., that doesn't necessarily mean that that's their Aura color, thanks to ol' Ren here. That's why we needed more evidence for their Aura colors than just "This is what color we see when they slash, shoot something, or hit something." Glynda's Aura may be purple. WOR Aura 14.png|'WoR: Aura, purple silhouette' 1201 Best Day Ever 17754.png|'Purple ring from her Semblance' Cinder's is most likely orange, judging by the Aura shield she made in the pilot, like how Ren's Aura shield is pink like his Aura. Both "Cinder" and "Fall" point to the colors red, orange, and yellow, through flames and autumn leaf colors, so it makes sense. 1101 Ruby Rose 11041.png|'Aura shield (Ruby Rose)' Mercury's was shown to be white when his Aura broke in Fall. V3e6 mercury aura breaks.png|'Aura breaks (Fall)' V3 0600042.png|'Yang's yellow splash and Mercury's white splash (Fall)' Sun's is yellow, as shown in WoR: Aura. Same explanation as Yang's. WOR Aura 03.png We know Qrow's is red, from seeing his Aura break. His eyes are red. V4 07 00070.png|'Qrow's Aura breaks (Punished)' We saw Tyrian's Aura break. Tyrian is a shade of purple. V4 07 00071.png|'Aura breaks (Punished)' Amber's Aura was like... a yellow-orange, it seems? Amber's name points to amber, which has a yellow to yellow-orange coloration. Amber Full body aura shield.png|'Aura shields (Beginning of the End)' V3 07 00064.png|'Aura breaks (Beginning of the End)' V3 07 00083.png|'Aura getting drained? (Beginning of the End)' V3 11 00114.png|'Aura in the pipes (Heroes and Monsters)' V3 11 00116.png|'Amber glowing with Aura (Heroes and Monsters)'